The purpose of this two-year qualitative study is to examine how sexuality and intimacy are negotiated in assisted living facilities (ALFs). The specific aims are: 1) to gain understanding of perceptions and knowledge of AL administrative and care staff, residents, and residents' family members regarding residents' sexuality and intimacy; 2) To gain understanding of how individual, facility, and community factors influence individuals' perceptions and knowledge of residents' sexuality and intimacy; 3) To gain understanding of how residents, family members, and facility administrative and care staff negotiate and manage sexual and intimate behaviors of residents; and 4) to gain understanding of how individual, facility, and community factors influence strategies for negotiation of sexual and intimate behaviors of residents. This project will provide an increased understanding of perceptions and knowledge regarding older adult sexuality and how sexuality is managed in AL settings. It will contribute to the larger body of research on sexuality in long term care. Finally, we hope to use the findings of this research in the future to design effective training programs for staff, as well as develop recommendations for practice. These research efforts also will contribute to interventions for residents and their families through information sessions or other training. We will use qualitative methods to study the negotiation of sexuality and intimacy in 10 ALFs (2 small homes with 16-25 beds, 3 medium homes with 26-50 beds, 5 large homes with over 50 beds). One hundred and twenty respondents will participate in focus groups or in-depth interviews. We will use purposive, maximum variation sampling to select 48 participants in 8 focus groups with AL staff in medium and large homes. We will conduct interviews with administrators in each facility, 12 staff members 25 family members and 25 residents. All interviews and focus groups will be digitally recorded and transcribed. Data will be analyzed using a grounded theory approach (Charmaz, 2006; Strauss & Corbin, 1998). This proposed research focuses on assisted living, a type of supportive housing for older adults, intended to prevent or delay nursing home placement for a rapidly growing frail elderly population. This study is concerned with the negotiation and conflict surrounding the sensitive area of AL residents' sexual and intimate needs and behaviors. Moreover, this research will inform future projects, such as effective training programs for AL staff and informational sessions for residents and their families. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This proposed research focuses on assisted living, a type of supportive housing for older adults, intended to prevent or delay nursing home placement for a rapidly growing frail elderly population. This study is concerned with the negotiation and conflict surrounding the sensitive area of AL residents' sexual and intimate needs and behaviors. Moreover, this research will inform future projects, such as effective training programs for AL staff and informational sessions for residents and their families. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]